midchildan_grievousfandomcom-20200215-history
Grievous/Relationships
These are all of General Grievous's relationships. Allies Friends OOM-1 .]] Grievous and his loyal OOM command battle droid OOM-1 get along well. As main heroes, they do their jobs by protecting people. OOM-1 usually fixes Grievous coffee and Grievous likes OOM-1's coffee. Grievous also trusts the Mid-Childans more than OOM-1. As usual, Grievous believes he can get everyone to become good and will not fight others while his OOM command droid will fight if the General dies. OOM-1 also does bad thing and hides them from Grievous. Battle droids .]] General Grievous and his heroic battle droids get along most of the time. Grievous treats his droids with respect but didn't like the droids at first due to be insulted by the Separatist Council, calling him a droid. Most droids act very stupid towards Grievous making the hero annoyed. Later, the droids started caring about their heroic Separatist Supreme Commander and Grievous stopped getting annoyed with the droids. Though, other times the battle droids can be cruel and disloyal to Grievous and kill him, not caring about others feelings such as Reinforce Eins's and Fate Testarossa's. They also view the Mid-Childans as weak and annoying due to recent destruction of Grievous from Vita. The battle droids also hide things from Grievous when he's dead so he won't be upset at their crazy actions when he wakes up. Super's Battle Grievous and his Kaleesh OOM command battle droid Super's Battle, get along well. They have been their since Kalee, where warlord Qymean waged war against other planets and conquered them. Super's Battle was the right hand commander of the warlord's conquest of other places. When the warlord was transformed into Grievous, Grievous's personality completely changed and Grievous became compassionate-friendly hero instead of a conqueror of evil. Super's Battle still has the same traits as before as he was rebuilt by Grievous so they could be heroes instead of warlords. Grievous and Super's Battle relationship is better than the Conqueror of Worlds Qyeman. Grievous treats Super's Battle with respect as the two heroes try to Separatist New Order. Grievous doesn't like Super's Battle's anger issues though, as Grievous shows compassion to his enemies while Super's B won't care and try to kill them. Grievous, also trained Super's Battle in lightsaber combat as the General himself was trained by IG-100 MagnaGuards. Grievous also doesn't like it how Super's Battle treats the Mid-Childans with disrespect. STAP Battle STAP Battle and Grievous are good friends but STAP Battle also has quest for leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and tries to kill Grievous various times. As one of the best fliers of STAPs, STAP Battle will command STAPs and attack which is one of strong points. STAP Battle cares for Grievous in general, and as stated, he only care for Grievous, his brother, and Reinforce Zwei. STAP Battle is also very sarcastic and sometimes, his sarcasticness confuses Grievous. Droop-a-Long Grievous became a good friend with Droop-a-Long Coyote. He trusted him but was worried about the way Ricochet Rabbit treats Droopy. Grievous cares for him and tries to help Droop overcome his fear of using his armor. Grievous sees that Droop cares for him and loves the way. Grievous and Droop-A-Long saved each other from Gadget Drone's fire various times. Ricochet Rabbit Grievous and his other good friend, Ricochet Rabbit, get along well. Sometimes, Ricochet forgets about Grievous and totally says he doesn't need the General, which makes his deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, angry. Grievous treats Ricochet with respect but also the Gen. gets annoyed when Ricochet rushes into battles and tries to fight the Numbers since Grievous is more compassionate. Ricochet, looks up to Grievous as a good hero but wishes Grievous's compassionate nature didn't get in the way of stopping villains. Grievous was also very sad that Ricochet when he betrayed him in the special. Love Interests Nanoha Takamachi Grievous and Nanoha Takamachi love each other. When Grievous and his IG-100 MagnaGuards arrived on Mid-Childa, Grievous thought Nanoha was hot but Fate Testarossa and Signum were hotter. Nanoha happily introduced Grievous to her friends and she began to like the heroic cyborg General. Grievous and Nanoha later liked each other and Nanoha gave Grievous the nickname of "Grievous-kun". They went on their first date but it was ruined by the other females making a sad Nanoha and Grievous. Fate Testarossa Grievous did find Fate Testarossa very attractive when he first saw her. Grievous and Fate were very shy around each other, both blushing and studdering the sentences when talking. Signum was very furious and always ruins their moments. Fate also seems very caring to Grievous, concerned about his well being as he was in the hospital. Signum When General Grievous saw Signum, he found her and Fate Testarossa very attractive. When Signum started having feelings, she was getting very jealous of Fate, who had also liked Grievous. Signum, later became possessive of Grievous and beat anyone who came near him, making Grievous worried of Signum's behavior. Reinforce Zwei right shoulder.]] Reinforce Zwei. The only thing that best describes her is...CLINGY TOWARDS GRIEVOUS! Zwei cares for General Grievous (2008) ALOT and won't let any other mages such as her Meister, Hayate Yagami, have him. Grievous, sees Zwei as cute and adorable, but is confused about her try to date the Kaleesh cyborg General. When General Grievous and his heroic droids arrive on Mid-Childa, Zwei sees instantly falls in love with the hero but doesn't reveal her feelings until later. When she reveals her feelings, Grievous is confused by this, since he sees Zwei as cute. Zwei constantly tries to get Grievous away from the other mages of Riot Force Six and have him to herself. Zwei also doesn't like it when her reborn sister, Reinforce Eins, tries to like Grievous either. Through their growing relationship, Zwei began to call Grievous, "Grievie", a nickname she only came up with. She has helped Grievous through weather storms, fighting off Gadget Drones, and protecting him from his own droids (OOM-1 Monica). Zwei really seems to like Grievie and Grievous was starting to like Zwei a bit more until Eins showed up. Eins and Grievous liked each other making a jealous Zwei. So, Zwei became corrupted (but it wasn't her fault). speaking to Grievie first thing in the morning.]] She began acting two face around Grievous and did very rude things to her sister, Eins. Zwei, even tried to erase Grievie's brain but Eins stopped her. She acts normal to Grievous and acts sadistic towards Eins. She usually beats Eins up and calls it "punishment for being near my Grievie". Zwei continues this behavior until Eins realizes it's her fault for causing this. Once settled, Zwei resumes her campaign to get Grievous for herself and harm others in anyway necessary, making her an Anti-Hero. However, Grievous started to get worried about Zwei's behavior as she tries to lie in front of him. She and her buddy, Agito, try to ask Grievous if they are the Best Unison Device ever making Grievous stressed. Zwei later stopped, seeing Grievie's stress and is more compassionate to her crush but still mean to Eins. Reinforce Eins .]] Reinforce Eins. Originally part of Hayate Yagami, she is revived by Confederate droids and is programmed to serve the General Grievous (2008). Grievous first sees Eins as hot, but the Unison Device isn't interested in the heroic General until later, making her sister, Reinforce Zwei, jealous since she was getting close to Grievous. Eins and Grievous got along well and she admires him much to Zwei's anger. The two Unison Devices can get along only when needed as Zwei wants to be the Best Unison Device. Eins, wants to prove to her General, that she is worthy of being a Unison Device and a future girlfriend. Grievous does really like Eins and kinda likes Zwei but the Unison Devices continue to bother him making Grievous confused and harder to choose between the Reinforces. Hayate Yagami Yagami, Yagami, Yagami. Hayate Yagami, leader of Riot Force Six, Master of the Tome of the Night Sky, and...has a crush on Grievous? Hmm...This is going to go swell. She cares for the heroic General Grievous (2008) romantically and wants him to hers, much like Reinforce Zwei. Poor Grievous. (when can he ever get a break?) Hayate punishes the Wolkenritter, mainly Shamal and Signum, due to their love for Grievous. She and Nanoha Takamachi get into alot. Nanoha, the originator of Grievous-kun, loves Grievous as well but when Hayate says "Grievous-kun", Nanoha will go on a rampage.﻿ Category:Relationships